


Bride of the Immortan

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced blow job, Imprisonment, Infanticide, Jealousy, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn maybe a plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, implied rape, marital rape, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set roughly ten years before Fury Road, a new wife is brought to the Citadel.<br/>From the scavenging the Wasteland to being pampered in the Dome, new bride Joan sees this as an opportunity to begin again. But life in the Citadel is a paradise with term limits. Three strikes and you're out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bride of the Immortan

**Bride of the Immortan**

It had been a hard few days for Joan. Losing her home and her vehicle was a hard blow, but the hardest had been months before with the death of her son. She took to the Wasteland, hitching and stealing her way through it until a gang of pasty white thugs ran her down, destroying her car in the pursuit. It’s a miracle she was able to crawl out from the wreckage only to be dragged and bound by these white skinned demons, hauled off to their lair and presented before a man called Organic. 

“Fresh one for you, Organic. Still lookin’ pretty.”   
Joan’s arms are bound behind her, but her legs were free. Two pale guards stand shoulder to shoulder, keeping her in place. The bearded man walks up to her holding instruments she’d never seen before. With one free hand he grabs her face, turning it side to side inspecting her features. Joan is tempted to pull away and knee him in the stomach, but this place is large. She wouldn’t manage to escape.  
The bearded man pulls over the bifocals over his eyes to get a better look.

“Open your mouth, will ya?” 

Grudgingly Joan obliges him. He turns on his small light and peers inside. With a few grunts and a nod he finally answers, “A healthy one. Now for the fun part.” He smiles and the men behind her who grab her arms and shoulders. She struggles to break lose, but their grips are firm.   
“Imma need ya to relax a bit,” the bearded man says crouching down between her legs with a long pronged instrument. Something in her snaps and she kicks him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. She feels a hard strike against her head and blacks out.

When Joan comes to she’s in a bed. The air smells fresh and clean. Her head still pounding in pain from the blow, and there’s a dull ache between her legs. Her old tattered clothes are gone, probably for the best since they were sweat stained and horribly old, instead she’s dressed in white linens. An elderly tattooed woman is standing over her placing a cool towel on her head.

“You’re awake,” she says with a grim smile. “Shouldn’t have fought back.” 

Confused and dazed Joan struggles to sit up. “Where am I? Bartertown?”

The old woman shakes her head, “No this is the Citadel.”

She tries to hide her surprise; she can’t believe it, “The Citadel? Am I really that far west?”

“I can’t say for sure, I’ve never been to Bartertown. How long had you been traveling?”

Joan tries to remember, after the crash when the white skinned thugs attacked her car and stole her items, and it seems her freedom…  
“Maybe…uh, two nights? I can’t remember.”

The old woman stands up, “It’ll come to you eventually. Do you know why you’re here?”

Joan has an inkling of what’s to become of her, “Well I can’t imagine it’d be for dancing lessons.”

“You’re to be the Immortan Joe’s new bride.”

Joan glares at the old hag and scoffs, “Excuse me? A bride to who?”

“The Immortan Joe is the leader of this place, and you are to be his wife.”

Wife. For some reason that sends a jolt to her heart, causing an old dull pain to resurface. She hadn’t held that title for some time. Slave was the better term for what has happened to her.  
“And you are?”

“I’m Miss Giddy.” 

Joan just stares at the old tattooed woman, sun dried skin and very wrinkled. “You’re a History Man. Haven’t seen the likes of you in a while.”

“We’re a dying breed.”

Joan can’t help but smile, “Aren’t we all?”

Miss Giddy smiles back, “In a way. But here life seems to hold on a bit longer. Would like something to eat?”

“A drink actually, I’m very thirsty.” 

Miss Giddy nods and walks off. Joan begins to scan her new surroundings, tattered books scattered on the floor, a long hallway into a large room where she can hear Miss Giddy fumbling around. Miss Giddy returns with a cup filled with milk.

“Here you are dear.”  
Joan is taken aback, “Milk? How did you manage-.”

She’s cut off, “You’ll discover that soon enough.” Joan gulps it down quickly and burps, wiping the rest off her face with the back of her hand. Miss Giddy doesn’t seem too happy with her lack of manners.  
“I haven’t asked your name yet.”

“It’s Joan.”

“A pretty name, but the Immortan will probably give you a new one.” Missy Giddy takes the cup from Joan’s hands and stands to get more.

“So when do I meet my new husband?”

Miss Giddy turns around, “Soon enough dear.”

Joan’s pounding head keeps her from moving out of the bed. Miss Giddy returns with another cup of milk. Joan takes her time with this cup, sipping and savoring the sweet taste. She notices Miss Giddy observing her movements, taking mental notes of what kind of woman she is.  
“Is something wrong?” Joan asks.

“You’re older than what He’s used to having.”

“The Immortan? Well I can’t change my body so He’ll just have to accept it.” True Joan wasn’t in her twenties, but her body was strong and healthy. She recovered quickly from the birth of her son and continued to have regular monthly bleedings.

The old woman’s face turns sour, “He’s not one for accepting less than what He wants. Are you at least a virgin?”  
Joan tries not to laugh, “No.”

Miss Giddy sighs, “It seems the Mechanic didn’t do a fair inspection.”

Joan just stares at her cup. She went from roaming the Wastelands, free and alone to being captured and forced to becoming this Immortan’s new wife.   
“How many others were there? Are you experienced?”

Joan bites her lips, trying not to remember the others and lifts her eyes from the cup, “Only one. He was enough to get the experience I need.” A lie, but one that could save her from being thrown out.  
Miss Giddy nods, “Good because you won’t want this one to be your first.”

There was a heavy clanking noise coming from down the hall, and voice bellows out.

“Miss Giddy!”

“Come along Joan.” Miss Giddy helps Joan to her feet and they enter the large living quarter. Joan’s eyes meet the masked man standing beside a small pool of water in the center. He gestures her with His hand to come forward. For a moment Joan lost all use of her legs, she’d never seen a man like this before. Blue eyes piercing behind His skull mask, hissing at her, a long mane of silver blond hair. His body covered by muscled armor, with various medals adoring them. He is a Titan.

She stands before Him, head still pounding and she stares at His mask. He circles around her slowly, performing His own inspection. Perhaps He didn’t trust the word of the bearded man named Organic. He touches her copper hair, running it through His fingers before standing face to face again.

“Your name?” He asks.  
“Joan.”

He grunts, almost in a laugh. He takes her soft hands into His, “You’re my wife now Joan. I am your Lord, your beloved, and your Immortan.”

Joan forces a smile. She tries to think of what to say, something to express gratitude without sounding sarcastic or rude, but she can’t find the right words. Instead she kisses His callused hands, slowly lifting her eyes to meet His, “I’m honored.” 

She can see His eyes light up with glee, moved by her gesture. His breathing intensifies as He cups her face with His kissed hands. “I will see you again tonight Joan. Missy Giddy have her ready after sun down.”  
“Of course Immortan.”  
Joan places her hand over His and whispers, “Until tonight.”

He leaves in the joyful manner, locking the vault door behind Him. Joan releases a large sigh and feels overwhelmed by everything taking place. Her world has changed so fast. But better to accept the changes as they come than to fight against them.

Joan notices another hallway leading to a bedroom. The living quarter has a piano, even more books litter the floor and five chairs placed in front of a board. Others must’ve lived here too.  
“Am I the only wife?” she asks.

“For now, but He had others before you. He casted out the last one over 140 days ago. Since then there haven’t been many healthy girls brought before Him. Perhaps that’s why He’s made an exception for you.”  
Joan feels a knot in her stomach. She has to prove herself to this God. 

“Why were they cast out?” Joan asks staring at the empty chairs.

“They failed to do their duty. To give Him a healthy son. Three strikes and then you’re out.”

_I won’t be casted out, she vows._


	2. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan gets her brand.

**Branded**

Joan and Miss Giddy eat quietly before she is to be summoned by the Immortan. Miss Giddy helps bathe her and puts make up on her face. White powder, making her already soft pale skin even paler, and black soot over her eyelids. Joan stares at her reflection in the mirror, “I look like those thugs outside.”

“War Boys,” Miss Giddy responds running a comb through Joan’s hair, “and yes He prefers to have His wives presented like this.”

Odd, but whatever He prefers she’ll have to adapt. She’s done it time and again, changing her skin to fit the needs of others. It’s what’s kept her alive all these years. Better to serve than resist your captor. But there’s always a breaking point, remembering her time in Bartertown. It probably wasn’t best to steal from Aunty.

“Joan,” Miss Giddy breaks her train of thought, “before He ‘takes’ you He’ll brand you with His sigil. It will be painful and I have some herbs to help numb you beforehand.”

The old woman quickly places a few grounded herbs in her palm, “Take these now before He comes.” Joan looks at the herbs, thinking of how agonizing the branding will be. She’s suffered through worse pain, childbirth with no medicine, no help. Still, to be offered something like this is a kind gesture. Joan swallows it. It tastes bitter and coarse, leaving a terrible taste in her mouth. Before she has the chance to wash it down with something the vault door opens.

The Immortan Joe enters with two other War Boys, a giant man wearing a necklace of baby heads, and a mechanical armed woman. Joan walks over donning her ‘War Boy’ made face. She can feel the intensity of His eyes as they roam from top to bottom. Funny enough, even in this getup, Joan feels pretty. 

“You look radiant Joan,” He says finally, eyes resting on her womb. _Subtle enough._ But Joan knows the game to play. She can feel her cheeks burn, a shy smile on her face, and answers “Thank you.”   
He reaches out one hand gesturing for her. She walks forward, her heart pounding in fear and anticipation of the branding. He takes her by the hand and leads her out of the vault. They’re followed the party behind them into a corridor where Organic is waiting with a tray of medical supplies, instruments and of course the hot iron. Joan can start to feel the herbs take their effect when the two War Boys grip her shoulders, forcing her to the ground. Her vision begins to blur as Immortan Joe pulls down the linen bodice, exposing her breasts and back. Joan’s eyes water as a flood of unwanted memories return. The shame she felt the first time a man undressed her publicly, flaunting her naked body to the town as he had his way. She feels a hand pull away her copper hair to further expose the back of her neck. Then came the hot iron. She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. But the best is yet to come ;D


	3. Newlywed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night. Smuttiness is all included.  
> NSFW

**Newlywed**

The herbs did their part in dulling most of the pain. Joan has to find a way to thank Miss Giddy. She wakes in a new room, adorned with fine cloths and linens, images from the before-times hung on the wall. She assumes this is the Immortan’s room. He and Organic are watching carefully over her. Joan’s recovery was quick, even to the surprise of Organic. 

“She’s a strong one Joe,” he remarks as he examines her newly branded skin. He places a new bandage over the scarred flesh but his rough hands remind Joan of her first examination with him and she scowls. The Immortan notices the change in her face.

“Is she well enough then?” He demands.

Organic nods, “Yeah boss. Right as rain.” He pats her shoulder like he’s her friend in all of this. Joan shrugs off his hand. He gathers his belongings and heads towards the exit but not before commenting, “Enjoy yourself, boss.”

Joan looks over cautiously at the Immortan. He sits alongside her on the bed and runs His meaty hand down her thigh, feeling the smoothness of it. His journey continues up to her inner thigh, thumbing her flesh in circles. Joan sighs quietly as He uses the back of His hand to gently caress her skin. Finally He comes to opening of the linen between her legs to her sex. Their eyes meet and Joan feels a sudden wave of anxiety, but not of fear or dread. Perhaps it was excitement? To her the worst was seemingly over. She was now branded as His property. His wife.

“Immortan,” she mutters, “what is to be expected of me?”

His hand remains between her legs, “You are to give a son. A healthy heir. That is what’s to be expected Joan.” 

The way He says her name sends a jolt of energy through her. She knows she’s in this for the long haul, having no reason to try to escape and survive out there. All her loved ones are gone. She can’t return to Bartertown. What else is there for her do but be this man - this ‘God’s’ wife.

Joan takes His hand pushes it into her sex, guiding it so He can feel her. The breathing through the mask increases, releasing hisses out at her as He exhales. Her eyes fixated on Him as His fingers enter inside. She whimpers as He sinks His fingers deeper, feeling her wetness grow. Joan lays back and starts to moan when He finds her clit. He teases her, rubbing it slowly and without rhythm. She breaks her eye contact and focuses on the pleasure from His hand. She starts to rock her hips to His flicks and rubs to her clit. She can feel the build of an orgasm coming when suddenly He stops and pulls away His hand.

“Is something wrong?” Joan asks sitting up. The Immortan stands from the bed.

“Undress me.”

She scampers off the bed and helps to unhinge His armor. She starts with His chest piece as it is the easiest to remove, then the pieces over His arms. His skin is covered in boils, various scars, and what look like tumor growths. The armor is nothing but a shell holding in the softened and aged flesh beneath. No surprise that He is only human.

Joan then gets on her knees to remove the codpiece holding two pistols, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the floor. She can see His hardness under His pants and her excitement peaks. Looking up into His piercing gaze she pulls down the pants releasing His hard cock. It breaks her gaze and she fixates her eyes on His manhood. Joan is surprised to find it larger in girth and size, definitely larger than the men she’d been with. She smiles to herself, A God after all. 

“Well?” He says with a tone of arrogance and pride. He knows what He has is. The Immortan palms her face and traces her lips with His thumb. 

Without a second thought she takes Him into her mouth causing Him to groan. He lets her set the pace of licks up and down His shaft, only gently pushing the back of her head forward with His hand. She wraps her hands onto His hips as He fucks her mouth. Joan can feel Him about to come and this time she’s the one to stop. With a grunt and a sigh He finishes Himself on her breasts. Joan makes eye contact with Him, takes her hand and wipes His wasted seed and licks it off her fingers.

The Immortan chuckles through His mask, “What a dirty girl you are.”

Joan can’t help but smile at His remark. She bites her lower lip and blushes, “I’m your dirty girl Immortan. I can be as dirty as you want.”

The Immortan grabs her jaw hard, pulling her face towards Him and hisses, “You’re no virgin.”

Joan doesn’t break her stare, “No one asked if I was.” He pushes her face back causing her to fall back. 

“I don’t like being lied to. You’re going to tell me how many others.”

Joan relents but only confesses to one, the only one that mattered. He was good to her, gave her a car and her son. She tells The Immortan everything about him, where they met, how long they were together and even that she had a son. That peaks His interest.

“A son? A healthy boy?” He demands.

Joan only nods.

“Where is the child now?”

“Dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to end it here. Maybe I'll pick this up again later. Not too sure.


	4. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan grows accustomed to being the new wife to Immortan Joe.  
> NSFW: light BDSM, light Dom, Daddy kink

_Three months later_

Joan lies on her side facing away from the snoring Immortan lying next to her. She rolls her tired eyes as He sucks in more air through His breathing apparatus sounding worse than a rundown car engine. Her hands rest on her stomach where a new baby is growing. It didn’t take long for Joan to become pregnant. After all who else does He spend all His nights with? While her first pregnancy was met with disbelief and resentment, Joan looks forward to this one. Her mind wanders back to when she told the Immortan her news, eyes filled with joyful tears though they were mostly for His benefit.

Their nights together were Joan’s only highlight. She spent most days locked away with Miss Giddy, while they got along fine, was her only company throughout the day. She took to her new life in stride. It beat scavenging through the Wasteland, making road side arrangements that included unsavory acts with strangers for a meal or shelter. 

Miss Giddy encouraged Joan to learn to play the piano, a task Joan found menial at best. She surprised Miss Giddy with her ability to read and write, so Joan took to the various books left around the Dome. A few caught her interest, about oceans and pirates and lands she’s never heard of. However once that vault door unlocked she’d drop everything and run into place, waiting for her escort to the Immortan’s room.

Joan smiles but her thoughts are interrupted by the loud squawk of the Immortan. She shifts positions in the bed, trying to get comfortable. It’ll be dawn soon and then He’ll put her back into her gilded cage. 

She rubs her still flat belly knowing well enough how engrossed it will become. Joan wonders if He will still call on her when she’s at her heaviest. _Will He still want me?_ She shakes off the negative thoughts remembering the night they made their baby. Well, in her mind that was the night of conception but it could have been the other nights.

She closes her eyes as her mind drifts to the night of the sandstorm. 

She saw the large orange wall of sand coming off the cliffs of the Citadel. Thunder booming, high speed winds whistling loudly through the cracks, lightning crashing and igniting the Dome. Joan was sure the Immortan wouldn’t call on her that night. He’d be too busy with His Imperators and War Boys. Preparing the Citadel for damaging winds, hunkering down their supply of cars, calculating the vegetation that will undoubtedly be lost, but to her surprise the vault door opened just the same. Some nights Rictus, the Immortan’s son with the baby necklace, escorted her. Other nights Furiosa, the mechanical armed Imperator. Neither of them spoke although sometimes Rictus would grunt at her. Only a special occasion, like her physical exams, did the Immortan make a personal visit. 

On this night He appeared.

Another loud squawk from the Immortan causes Joan to elbow Him in the side. He grunts shifts away from her. She glances over to see if she woke Him up but He falls right back to sleep. Joan sighs and she tries to recall that night.

~~~

She ran into His arms, though embracing Him in His armor was difficult. Joan saw the look of concern about the impending storm. She knew she’d need to be on her A game to keep His mind from wandering. When they reached His room Joan went into her routine of undressing Him, arousing Him in the process as she carefully removes each piece. His needs came first in the bedroom. And she knew He preferred it that way. _Typical man._

Once naked in all His glory He’d sit on the edge of His bed. Some nights He’d make her strip for Him, dancing to nonexistent music that only played in His mind. Those were on nights when He was in a good mood. Then there were the rougher nights, well most nights were rough, but the nights where He didn’t care if she couldn’t walk straight the next day. On more than occasion she’d wake up in the morning bleeding like she was a virgin again.

That night was tricky. Half of His mind was focused on minimalizing damages to the Citadel, while the other half was on the needs of His cock.

Joan began her strip dance, swaying hips, tasseling her hair. She’d perform the regular lip biting gestures, the feigned shame of removing the linens around her breasts and exposing them. She then turned around and bend over shaking her ass in process and teasing Him even more as she began removing the bottom linens. No sooner did she bend over did she feel His hands wrap around to grab hold of her breasts. He pinched and massaged her nipples making them hard and Joan wet. His mask pressed up against her neck breathing hard. She felt His hard cock against her ass, ready and wanting. _He’s in a good mood._

Even now in His bed, listening to His bolstering snores, she feels herself grow wet from her memories.

“Bend over the bed,” He whispered in a possessive tone. Joan does as she’s told and got into position. “Spread your legs.” Legs spread a part and arms placed firmly on the bed Joan glanced over her shoulder as she saw Him stroke His cock. 

A loud crash from the storm outside caused her to lose focus. And in that moment the Immortan took her from behind without hesitation. The suddenness of it caused Joan to scream a throaty moan. He placed one hand on her hip and the other grabbing a fist of her red hair. He thrusts hard once to gain full entrance creating another scream from Joan. 

“You like how that feels don’t you, dirty girl?” He enjoyed the term so much first the first night He kept it.  
She released another moan. 

“What was that, dirty girl? I didn’t hear you?”

“Yes, I love how it feels Daddy. I love how you fuck me Daddy.” The Immortan commanded her to call Him “Daddy” on their second night. Not really her kink but if it makes Him cum faster.

She gripped the sheets of the bed as He continued His rhythmed thrusts. He kept up the pace, grunting as she moaned. Joan felt her legs start to falter and she tried to gain a better stance, but the Immortan took this as resistance. He pulled her up by her hair and pushed further onto the bed.

“Trying to break away?”

“No Daddy. I promise,” she answered her throat sore and thirsty. He pulled His cock out of her but still had a firm grip on her hair. 

The Immortan sat back on the bed with Joan dragged over His lap like a misbehaved child. Her bottom linens were still wrapped around her waist but with one swift tug He ripped them off, fully exposing her. He released His grip on her hair. The Immortan then grabbed hold of her wrists and bound them behind her with the ripped cloth. He tore another piece and shoved it into her mouth to gag her.

Joan had other experiences like this before, a few consensual, most weren’t.

The Immortan’s greedy hand rested on her ass. He traced His fingers over the soft mounds of flesh. She felt herself grow wetter in anticipation. 

“You know Daddy doesn’t like it when you resist. It makes Daddy angry. It’s why He has to punish you like this, dirty girl.”  
He then smacked her ass hard, making her flinch. He comes down hard again and again. _Looks like sitting is not an option tomorrow._ She mewled through her gagged mouth with each smack, exciting Him more.

“Are you going to behave like a good girl?”

Joan could only nod. The Immortan reached around to find her cunt dripping. 

He laughed, “Looks like you’re still a dirty girl Joanie.” ~~~

It was the first time He called her “Joanie,” and He only calls her that when He’s being sweet.

Joan sighs and suddenly feels an arm wrap around her resting on her stomach. She looks over to see the Immortan behind her, eyes slightly opened.

“I had a good dream,” He says in a soft husky tone. She smiles as she feels Him press His cock against her lower-back.

“A very good dream,” she answers resting a hand over His. “Tell me about it?” 

The Immortan rolls her over to her back and glides His hand down to her wet cunt. 

“I’d rather show you.” 

His fingers spread her lips and enter inside. Joan moans and closes her eyes as He finger-fucks her. She feels His mask against her ear hissing out breathy moans as He thumbs her clit causing her to mewl. Joan rocks against His hand, feeling her orgasm building. She loses her voice as her body quakes into a climax. Finally, after three months of putting His needs before hers, He makes her cum. 

Joan tries to catch her breath, clutching the Immortan’s hand that still rested between her legs. It had been years since anyone made her cum like that. 

He leans over her face. She reaches up and licks the teeth of His mask.

“Bend over Joanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, might continue this story after all. Had some difficulty on how to write her memory of conceiving their baby. I thought about putting it into italics. Thoughts? Concerns? Cookies. Always welcomed!


	5. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's pregnancy comes to an end.

**Shame**

Days turned into weeks that turned into months, and Joan’s belly grew. She's examined twice a week by Organic, supervised by the Immortan Joe. Her formality with Him dropped and she started calling Him “Joe.” His anxiousness and concern about her pregnancy only fueled her paranoia. Still Joan was confident in producing a healthy baby. She’d done so before.

Now in her sixth month, Joan’s pregnancy was in all its glory, and Joe still took her to bed. Each night she’d have to remind Him to go slow and be gentle or He’d risk hurting her and the baby. Some nights He’d grudgingly oblige her wishes, while other nights He’d quickly finish Himself off, roll over, and ignore her. The latter started happening more and more often.  
One morning Joan awoke feeling terribly nauseous. _I thought I was passed this part?_

She rolls over to Joe and gently nudges Him, “Joe call over Organic.”

He grunts, eyes still closed, “Why?”

“I feel sick. Call him now.”

“It’s normal to feel ill during your pregnancy Joan,” He responds passively. She nudges Him again, hard against His ribs. Joe’s eyes open, annoyed, He rolls out of bed, dresses and goes to call for The Organic Mechanic. Organic arrives to the Immortan’s room tools in one arm, whistling a cheerful tune and asks Joan to sit up in the bed. As soon as she does she feels the nausea rise up.

“Oh god, get me a bin. I’m going to vomit.” No sooner does she finish her sentence does she retch over the side of the bed. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. A sense of shame washes over her as she feels another wave starting.

Organic comes to other side of the bed and checks Joan’s forehead with his grease covered hand. “Shouldn’t be feelin’ sick anymore eh? You’re in the sixth month. Was it somethin’ you ate?”

The meals in the Citadel were substantially better than in Bartertown, mostly greens and dairy. Though on rare occasion like the day she announced her pregnancy, did Joe surprise her with cooked meat. She did not dare to question where or how He found meat, but she’d eat it nonetheless.

“Nothing out of the ordinary last night, vegetables, fruit and glasses of milk, all the same taste and quality to me.” She’s vision blurs slightly. She can feel the nausea in her throat. She holds her stomach as she vomits again.

Joan hears the annoyance in Joe’s voice, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She feels like a child, one who’s purposely become sick to her disgruntled parent. Joan pulls over the sheets and screams at the sight of blood pooled and staining between her thighs. Joe rushes over and holds her while Organic begins to exam between her legs. She begins to sob as Organic tells her the diagnosis, “You’re miscarrying.”

Terror renders in Joan’s eyes. Her voice is small, “No, that can’t right. No, no, no!” She shakes her head as Joe wraps His arms around her, placing her head in His chest.

Within hours Joan goes into full labor and delivers a dead half formed baby boy. Joan can hear Organic whisper to her, “He’s missing his fingers, a nose and both ears. A monstrosity.” 

Joan holds his tiny body briefly before Organic takes him from her, wrapping him in a cloth and throws him into a bin. Organic then leaves her to report to Joe. The Immortan wasn’t even there to see the deceased baby. Joan lies alone in bed, covered in sweat, blood and amniotic fluids. She resists the urge to cry.

_I didn’t cry when he died, or when I killed my son. I won’t cry now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard for me to write. I'm not comfortable with the subject of miscarriage. It's hard for any woman to go through. Also infanticide :x


	6. Strike One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan recovers from her miscarriage.

**Strike One**

Days pass and Joan refuses to leave her bed. She holds onto her still swollen stomach, wanting to believe this was all a horrible dream. She recalls what she heard Organic whisper to the Immortan, that the miscarriage could’ve been brought on by a poor diet and perhaps sour milk, and that proper care for food storage needs to be done. This only agitates Joe more, shifting the blame onto to Him.

Food is brought to Joan daily by Miss Giddy, but is left untouched. Miss Giddy tries to persuade her to eat, to keep her strength up. Joan ignores the History Man’s words, staring at the wall imagining herself anywhere else but in this moment. After three days of failed persuasion does Miss Giddy confide about her frustration with the War Boys who handle the food.

It isn’t until the Immortan personally delivers her meal that Joan makes an effort to eat something. He sits beside her to make sure she eats her food like a good girl, making Joan feel like a misbehaved child. She takes small bites, not finishing everything, and only drinks the water. Satisfied the Immortan takes the tray away from her. Joan doesn’t look up at Him she knows how upset He is with her. The promise she made to produce a healthy heir on their wedding night. It’s the only reason why He didn’t throw her back into the Wretched.

He sighs heavily, “We can try again when you’re well Joan. And that can only happen if you start eating normally and get out of bed. I need you to be healthy.”

She slightly lifts her head and looks at His armored chest. She doesn’t make eye contact with Him, she doesn’t want to break her stone demeanor. “I know that Joe. I just need to rest a bit.”

He pats her hands with reassurance.

“In the meantime why not learn how to sing or play piano from Miss Giddy? Surprise me with a new talent.” 

Joan smiles at the thought of herself singing and in that moment the Immortan cups her face with His hands, “Good girl. I love your smile.” She looks up at His face and sees the redness of His tired eyes and her wall of strength breaks as she starts to cry. He wraps His arms around her settling one hand on her empty womb, finally showing sympathy for her ordeal, and tries to hush her cries.

The Immortan doesn’t stay the night, leaving Joan feeling further alone and empty. She finally gathers her strength to leave the bed and look in the mirror. Her face looks aged, with more lines around her mouth and nose, her pale skin even paler – bloodless. Her eyes settle on her stomach and she can feel a rage building. _How could I have let this happen?_

Suddenly she has flash of her dead baby boy, the one she suffocated with her hand. _It was an accident._ She was trying to steal a car at night to make her escape, with her newborn baby wrapped in cloth and strapped across her chest, fast asleep from them medicine she’d stolen. But the dose wasn’t enough and he woke up. He began to cry out, alerting the Bartertown guards. In fear Joan covered his small face with her hand to keep from being caught. When the coast was clear she broke into the car, sat in the driver’s seat and looked down at her lifeless baby. There was no time to react. Filled with adrenaline she took off. After driving a safe distance she stopped to exam him. His tiny face was blue. She buried him in the Wasteland and didn’t look back.

Joan follows the Immortan's advice and begins her piano lessons with Miss Giddy in the following days. She isn’t as good as she’d hoped to be so Miss Giddy suggests she’d try singing. Joan’s progression is slow but she can definitely carry a tune. Soon a new confidence begins in her new singing voice. Miss Giddy revels in seeing Joan’s happiness and excitement to learn more songs from her.

A month passes, Joan’s swollen belly begins to slowly recede, and the Immortan still hasn’t taken her back into His bed. His visits are short, only to see and hear her singing progress, then He leaves. Joan begins to fear He longer desires her. _But what other choice does He have?_ She’s the only wife locked in the gilded cage. Each night after dinner Joan eagerly stares at the vault door hoping to He’d come to take her. Night after night, she’s left disappointed. 

One morning Joan is summoned to see the Organic Mechanic. While normally he makes her skin crawl with disgust, Joan greets him with excitement. This could only mean the Immortan wants to see her that night. When she enters his examination room the Immortan is already there.

“Joanie, it’s time to see how well you’ve healed since the _incident.”_ He refuses to call it what it was, a miscarriage.

She gets on the table and Organic begins to feel still somewhat swollen belly with his hands, groping around and pushing down. He gives the Immortan a 'thumbs-up.' Joan assumes it confirms her pregnancy is over.

“Gunna need you to spread your legs,” he says pulling down his bifocals. She looks at the Immortan and He only nods. Joan can feel Organic’s invasive tools prying her open, getting a peek inside. She grips the sides of the table, her eyes wincing in discomfort. She says a silent prayer that all her parts are healed and healthy.

The Immortan breaks the tension, “Is everything in working order?”

Organic grunts, “Yeah, so far so good. Could take her right now if you wanted.” This makes the Immortan laugh and Joan smile in uneasy.

Organic closes her legs and winks at her. Joan gives him an annoyed smile and hops off the table.

“Alright boss, she’s all yours. Ready to go. I’ll be right back with your meds for tonight.” 

The Immortan gives Organic a sharp glare and Joan immediately realizes he said something he shouldn’t have.  
“Shit. Sorry. I’ll go get ‘em.” Organic hurries out of the room.

“What meds, Joe?” Joan asks. She suspects what they might be for, after all the Immortan’s body was diseased and covered with horrible scars and tumors. It couldn’t be a secret He’d need medicine to soothe and heal His body.

He shoots her an icy stare, “Nothing. I’ll call for you tonight.”

Joan can feel the tension build between them. _It’ll be a bad night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying my work. Sorry I'm a bit slow to update.  
> As always, reviews are welcomed!


	7. Bad Night, Worse Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortan takes Joan to bed.  
> NSFW: BDSM, chains, bondage, forced blow job, marital rape

**Bad Night, Worse Morning**

Joan returns to the Dome and prepares for her night with her husband. She quickly bathes, braids her hair and wears her makeup as He likes it. She is His perfect bride. When she’s summoned to His bedroom she’s escorted by Furiosa. The two women never speak, only a silent agreement of what’s expected of them. Joan can feel butterflies stir in her stomach as she walks through the Citadel but her face is expressionless. She has to please Him. _It’s the only way to survive this world._

When she enters the bedroom Organic is crouched behind the half-naked Immortan with a needle in his hand. He injects the Immortan on the ass-cheek. “There we go boss, all juiced for the night.”  
The Immortan pulls up His pants and turns to face Joan. She contains her shock from what she’s witnessed. All this time she thought it was His desire for her that got Him hard, but now she knows the truth. He uses medicine to stimulate His cock.

Joan steps forward flashing a warm smile, trying her best to forget what she saw.

Organic gathers his equipment and heads for the door, but not before adding, “Take it easy on her Joe.”

For some reason this shakes Joan’s resolve. She can feel her confidence diminish as the Immortan approaches her.  
“Get undressed.” His voice is cold, unfeeling.

 _He’s not just in a bad mood He’s in a cruel mood._

Still Joan has to do her duty by Him. He is her husband, her lord, her savior from the Wasteland. She does as she’s told and begins to strip. Unlike before where He’d sit and watch her perform, He comes up from behind her and rips her clothes clean off. Joan shivers from the suddenness of it as His rough hands reach around and squeeze her breasts. She closes her eyes as He squeezes harder, hearing His breathing increase as He starts to massage them. She needs to make herself wet or else it’ll hurt more when He fucks her.

Joan brushes her ass up against the Immortan’s still soft cock. She continues to rub up against Him and can feel He’s still not fully erect further eroding her morale. She can sense His frustration. He grabs Joan by her hair forcing her to her knees. He walks in front of her. Joan’s eyes begin to water, unsure it’s from the force He used or just tears. She looks up at Him, tears stream down her cheeks and she pulls down His pants. Still gripping her hair the Immortan shoves Joan’s face towards His now erect cock. Joan’s pain is giving Him pleasure. She hesitates in taking Him into her mouth.

“Do it. Now.” The Immortan tugs hard. Joan looks up at Him as she obliges. He tilts His head back and moans as He fucks her mouth, starting slow but quickly picks up, giving no regard to Joan’s wishes to set the pace. Tears continue down her face as she fights her gag reflexes. This only fuels the Immortan’s desire. She can feel He’s about to cum. Joan tries to pull His cock out of her mouth but He won’t let her, refusing to loosen His grip. He finishes and makes her swallow. It tastes horrible and she can feel her gag reflex constrict. Joan hates when men do that. Still it makes the Immortan happy, so she does her duty. 

The Immortan pulls His cock out slowly, making Joan savor the disgusting taste. Joan wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and wipes the tears off her face. She watches as the Immortan sits on the edge of the bed. 

He pats His lap, “Come sit on Daddy’s knee.” She does as she’s told and sits. He begins to finger her, feeling that she isn’t as wet as He wants. He pulls His hand away. The Immortan’s eyes are filled with displeasure. 

“Don’t I please you, Joanie?”

_‘Joanie.’ What mood is He in? I can’t read Him._

“Yes, Daddy you do please me.” Her voice is almost trembling. She has to get pregnant again, keep His favor. Produce the heir of the Citadel. Joan reaches for His hand and pushes His fingers into her cunt. “You always please me.” 

She can feel herself growing wetter as He fingers her clit. “Don’t you feel how much you please me, Daddy?”

She strokes His cock to get Him ready as He continues to finger fuck her. It doesn’t take long for Him to become hard again. Joan needs to take control. She moans and mewls while keeping up her strokes. She whispers in His ear, “Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me, hurt me.”

And in that moment the Immortan’s eyes glimmer in excitement. He throws Joan off His lap and onto the bed. Joan feigns fear and begins to crawl away from Him. He grabs hold of her ankle and drags her back to Him. She knows how much the Immortan loves a struggle, whether real or not. He slaps her ass hard, causing Joan to scream.

“Don’t run away from me,” He growls still holding onto to her ankle.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she answers meekly. 

It gets Him off to see her so submissive. The Immortan loves the display of His power over someone. He slaps her ass hard again, and again, and again. With each slap Joan lets out a scream, half from real pain and half for His benefit. He releases her ankle and leaves her moaning, sprawled on the bed.

Joan hears the Immortan get up and rummage for something. She then hears the jangling of chains and turns to see Him holding a set with cuffs at the ends. _A rough night indeed._  
The Immortan spreads her legs and chains them to ends of His bed, doing the same to her arms. 

“Bend your knees Joanie.”

Joan’s leg chains are loose enough that she can get on her knees. She turns her head to look over at Him and sees He’s holding His wooden scepter. She holds her breath and braces for the blow. The Immortan doesn’t show restraint, landing hard on her tailbone. Joan cries out while tears build and soon fall down her cheeks. He does it again. Joan’s knees buckle but He positions them back up.

“Bad girl Joanie, you need to learn who you owe everything to. Who gave you a new home? Who provides you with food to eat, water to drink and to bathe in? Who is your Master?”

Through her tears Joan replies, “You are Immortan, you are!”

Another blow. Joan grips the chains for support. 

“Please stop Joe, you’re hurting me!”

Again He hits her.

Joan begins to weep, trying to think why He’s punishing her. The miscarriage wasn’t her fault. At least not to her it wasn’t. But to Him, she’s to blame. The Immortan beats her twice more, leaving her bottom bleeding. Joan is still positioned upward, ass in the air but her knees are weak and so is her diligence. She then feels His hard cock at the entry of her cunt. She’s not wet but He doesn’t care, and enters her raw. His grip onto her hips as He thrusts again and again.

“You wanted me to hurt you Joanie,” He snarls through the mask, “All of this is justified.”

Joan bites her lips hard as He fucks her, the pain being all too familiar. Like her first time with a man. Not satisfied that she’s stopped moaning the Immortan grabs a fist of her hair, pulling her head up. She cries out, giving Him the pleasure He wants. 

When He cums He shoves her head back down to the bed. He lies on top of her for a moment, running His hand over her bloodied and beaten ass, His softened cock still inside. He pulls out slowly causing Joan to mewl and squirm. 

The Immortan then unchains Joan, hands her a cloth and basin of water to clean herself. She slowly crawls out the bed and quietly cleans the blood off her ass. She turns away from Him, not wanting to see the expression on His face. Joan hears Joe shuffle through the sheets to get ready for bed. She joins Him but keeps a distance between them. Joe falls asleep quickly. Ass throbbing in pain and with a headache Joan stays awake all night. She silently prays He doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night wanting more.

When dawn arrives Joan springs out of bed and dresses to return back to the Dome. Breakfast is brought into the Immortan’s room as well as news from an Imperator.

He salutes Him, “Immortan we have a new shipment for you to see. A fresh set of girls.”

Joan immediately loses her appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rough chapter to write.


	8. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan meets her new sister-wife.

**Green**

Back in the Dome Joan begins a bath to clean and heal her bloodied backside. Miss Giddy greets her with a smile but it quickly diminishes once she sees Joan’s naked body.

“Oh Joan I’m so sorry,” the old woman coos. “Let me find some herbs to help smooth the broken skin.”

Joan enters the bath, but finds sitting is hard to do. Nonetheless, she lows herself in and quietly sits in her bath watching the water redden with her blood. She scrubs her body slowly, wincing in pain. Miss Giddy returns with herbs clutched in her hands.

“Here dear, take these. It’ll numb the pain.”

Wordless Joan shoves them into her mouth. She continues to scrub her body of His scent. She doesn’t want to remember last night but flashes appear whenever she closes her eyes. Miss Giddy runs a comb through Joan’s tangled copper hair. Her headache persisted through the night and into the morning but thankfully Miss Giddy’s herbs are taking effect. Miss Giddy fetches Joan new clothes and a towel, and helps her out of the tub. Silently Joan dries herself and dresses. She walks to the living room and sits on a chair, taking a random book off the floor and opens it. Joan’s eyes try to follow the words but they glaze over, her mind not retaining anything.

Miss Giddy sits by Joan, “Would you like to try singing today?”

Joan shakes her head.

“Why not read aloud to me? Helps you practice your voice. It’s a muscle after all and it needs to be used daily or else it grows weak.”

Joan closes her book and places it on her lap. She stares at the vault door. “There’s a new shipment. Girls. New girls for Joe.”

Miss Giddy sighs, “That was bound to happen. The Immortan rewards those who bring Him healthy girls. Water, guzzoline, guns, cars. I’ve even heard of mothers giving up their own daughters at the promise of water.”

Joan’s stomach stirs, a strange feeling of rage and sadness. “What will happen to me then? Will He throw me out back into the Wretched to fend for myself again?”

The History Man shakes her head, “Not unless you give Him a healthy heir. It’s only strike one for you Joan, you still have time.”

She fears time. The fear of losing her place in the Dome, of being tossed back into Wasteland, forced to struggle to survive. Bartering, scrapping, sucking, and fucking, for food, shelter, water. A horrible way to live. No, the Citadel was the best way – the only way – to live. Even if it means being subjected to one man’s perversions and torture, to give Him a healthy baby then it’s all worth it. _I won’t go back. I will survive here. And no one else can take my place._

Joan chucks the book aside and goes to her bedroom to get some sleep. The sound of the vault door opening stirs Joan from her nap and she staggers into the living room. Standing there is a young girl, shaking and wearing tattered clothes. She’s tiny and thin, almost deathly thin, with slightly darkened skin and golden hair. Furiosa is by the vault entrance and signals Joan to come to her.

“Joe wants you to give her some guidance. She’s apparently seventeen and Organic confirmed she’s a virgin.”

_‘Confirmed’ my ass._

“What do you want me to do?” she scoffs. “Give the girl a _fucking_ demonstration?”

Furiosa’s eyebrows tighten, “Just do as He asks. Like a good wife.”

“And what would you know about being a 'good wife' Furiosa?”

“More than you do Joan,” Furiosa spat, and with that left the Dome locking the vault door behind her. Joan can feel the anger build in her stomach and into her chest. She clenches her fist wanting to punch to someone.

“Joan?” Miss Giddy breaks her train of thought, “This is Beth.”

The tiny girl nods her head. Joan steps towards the frightened girl. She’s shaking worse than an overheated car engine.

“Where are you from?” Joan asks.

“The East,” she answers and Joan can hear a bit of an accent, one she isn’t familiar with.

“How did you end up here?”

“Too many mouths to feed says my big brother. So he sells me for food and some water.” Her voice cracks and tears well in her eyes. “And I am the biggest girl so he sells me to the white men.”

Miss Giddy wraps her arms around Beth, “You poor girl. I am so sorry. Come sit and let’s explain where you are.”

Joan lets Miss Giddy enlighten Beth of her new purpose, as the new wife to the Immortan, and to give Him a baby. Beth’s eyes widen as Miss Giddy continues, how she’s now basically imprisoned in the Dome.

“I can’t go?” Beth asks.

Joan chimes in, “Not unless it’s to visit the Immortan or get an examination by Organic. Other than that, we are stuck here.”  
Beth starts to weep much to Joan’s annoyance. She rolls her eyes and walks back to her bedroom. Miss Giddy does her best to calm the girl, but she continues to weep. Joan rolls over in her bed trying to drown out the girl’s cries. Joan hears Miss Giddy warn Beth of the impending brand, which acts as a wedding, binding her to the Immortan.

When the vault door opens again, the Immortan enters. Joan is reluctant to leave her bed but does so to show Him a brave face. She stands in the hall entrance with her arms folded and watches as He does the same inspection He gave her when she arrived.

“What is your name?” 

“Beth.”

The Immortan runs His fingers through her hair, carefully feeling their texture. “You are no longer Beth. From now on your name is Gold.”

This confuses the tiny girl, “What? No I’m Beth.”

Joan snorts and this gets the Immortan’s attention. “Joanie you were supposed to talk to the girl. Explain her place here as my wife.”

“I did Joe. She’s still green. Give her time.”

The Immortan turns back to Beth, “You’re to come with me Gold.” He stretches His hand for her to take but she refuses and slaps it away.

“I’m going no where!” she cries. Joan watches with glee as a frustrated Immortan signals for His Imperators, including Furiosa, to take her to Organic for the branding. Beth kicks and screams as they drag her out. The vault door shuts once again.

“Well I can finally catch up on my sleep,” Joan tells Miss Giddy. The old woman looks over at her, eyes filled with disappointment.


	9. The Golden Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's jealousy grows

**The Golden Girl**

Joan doesn’t sleep at all that night. Her ass stilled bruised from the previous night makes it hard for her to get comfortable. She tosses and turns throughout the night, eventually reading a book before sleep finds her. In the morning Beth returns from her branding and wedding night. Beth’s face has no secret of what’s happened. Reddened eyes from crying, and puckered lips probably from biting them down hard. She’s carried inside by Rictus with Furiosa not far behind him. Joan shoots Furiosa a cold glare, but Furiosa only stares back un-phased. Rictus places Beth in Joan’s bed, which Joan immediately protests, “Put her in another room!”'

“Dad wants you to share.”

Joan reluctantly agrees, not wanting to upset her husband and walks off. Miss Giddy comes to the girl’s bedside while Rictus and Furiosa leave. Joan goes into the living area and starts reading a book, trying to ignore the situation. She can hear Miss Giddy comforting the girl, telling her everything will be all right.

“I’m all hurt. Hurting everywhere!” she says between sobs.

“I know dear girl, it’s normal. It’ll only get better if you don’t resist.”

Beth only sobs harder, telling Miss Giddy over and over she wants to go home. After she calms down, Miss Giddy enters the living area.

“You could be more helpful Joan. The poor girl has suffered plenty in her life and now has that beast for a husband.”

Joan doesn’t lift her eyes from the page, “You’re right. I could be more helpful.”

“Why are you being so unkind? What has she done to you?”

_Nothing, yet._

Joan doesn’t answer, only pretending to read her book while trying not picture the Immortan’s night with Beth. That strange feeling rising again in her stomach, a jealousy she hasn’t felt before. Miss Giddy scowls and walks off. Joan continues to “read” while Miss Giddy goes to check in on Beth. Joan’s mind begins to drift. 

_Did Joe enjoy Himself more with her? He can’t possible like her better. I’m the only who knows what He likes, what pleases Him and has Him beg for more._

She tries to imagine her own first night with Him. How scared and excited she was at the same time. How she made Him finish. A flash of Beth in place of her causes Joan stir from her daydream. She slams her book to the floor, rising from her chair and storms into her bedroom. Seeing Beth lying in her bed looking so pathetic and helpless somehow breaks Joan of her rage, if only temporarily. Miss Giddy hovers over Beth like a caring mother, rubbing Beth’s back to calm her. Joan keeps silent while Miss Giddy soothes the girl, running her fingers through her golden hair. Eventually Beth falls asleep in Miss Giddy’s lap. 

_Gold. A precious metal even now. She’s precious to the Immortan._

She can’t let this golden child take her place as the Immortan’s favorite. Joan has to become pregnant again. She has only two chances left. Two chances to give the Immortan what He desires.   
Miss Giddy rises from the bed quietly so not to disturb Beth. She walks passed Joan without saying a word. Joan can feel her unhappiness. She follows after her.

“Hey,” she touches Miss Giddy’s arm.

The old woman turns around and whispers softly, “Joan you disappoint me. You could at least be supportive to the girl. That beast raped her last night, her first intimate encounter with a man and it was horrific! Couldn’t you at least try and be sympathetic to her?”

Joan’s rage returns, but she does her best to keep it from showing, “Don’t lecture me on what He does to me. But other option do we have here? We are His wives, His property to do as He wishes!”  
Miss Giddy sighs, “You’re missing the point Joan. I’m asking you to show a little kindness to the girl. All you’ve done since she’s arrived is ignore her presence. Be each other’s support. Like it or not, you two are stuck together until He calls on you.” 

Joan folds her arms in annoyance and scoffs. As much as she hates to admit it, it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School, moving back home, new job. All that fun stuff.


	10. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later. Joan gains a new task.

**Progress**

Nearly five months have passed and Joan rose from her bed after a long midday nap, stretching her back which was growing more and more strained with her advancing pregnancy. It was a second chance she wasn’t ready for. Her ankles were swollen, her joints ached as if she aged ten years, and her belly was larger than her two previous pregnancies.   
She cracked her neck as she raised her arms above her, yawning. Joan felt like a queen. Since becoming pregnant, the Immortan has showered her with more attention than before, spending his entire evenings with her, listening to her read to him, and being more gentle in his love-making. He coddles her and tastes her meals before she eats them, taking Organic’s warning to heart that spoiled food brought on her last miscarriage. 

Joan finally felt secure and content. She glances over and sees Beth still in her bed. In her mind, she’s Beth not Gold. That’s what He calls her. 

“Beth, are you hungry? Lunch should be coming soon,” Joan asks. 

In a small voice she responds, “Not hungry now.”

Joan shrugs and walks into the common area to await her meal. In those five months it became evident that Beth had not yet begun her monthly bleeding, greatly disappointing the Immortan but gave pleasure to Joan knowing she was his only option. 

Miss Giddy was organizing a grammar lesson for Beth as Joan could tell with phonics written out on the blackboard. 

“How are her lessons going?” Joan probes pulling up a chair at the table.

“She’s making small improvements, but she needs further encouragement.” Miss Giddy looked at Joan with scowl, “You could help her too, you know.”

Joan just sighs, “I don’t have the time, now that I’m helping Joe with improving the quality of the Milk Mothers’ conditions.” 

There was a smugness in her answer, she was able to leave the vault more with a sense of purpose other than servicing her Immortan. Joan suggested the task to the Immortan after he was complaining about the drop in quality nursing women arriving. Now it was Joan’s responsibility to choose healthy women, examine them along with Organic and inspect their living conditions. The Milk Mothers definitely felt more comfortable talking with another woman about their grievances, and in turn Joan would express their concerns to her husband.   
Miss Giddy continues to organize her books, and Joan notices uneasiness on her face.

“I know you’re disappointed in me Missy Giddy, but this task is important to the well-being of the Citadel, and all those who benefit from it like GasTown and The Bullet Farm.”  
“It’s not just that Joan, your job is an important one, but it could take a toll on your first job,” Miss Giddy’s eyes land on Joan’s stomach. 

Joan frowns, “I know what I’m doing. It won’t happen again. I’m carrying the future of this place. I’m taking all precautions that Organic suggested and Joe is making sure they are followed through.”

“By the way you’re carrying, it looks to be a difficult pregnancy and I can see the struggle on your face Joan. You weren’t this size last time, your face is much fuller, and your ankles are very swollen. You should be in bed more, not walking up and down the Citadel to check on milk quality. But I’ve said my peace.”

Joan stays quiet. In a way, she knows the old woman is right. She feels the weight of the pregnancy growing more and more difficult. Joan rubs her belly for reassurance.   
It won’t happen again. 

The vault door opens and in arrives the war boys delivering lunch. Joan thanks them as they place the plates of greens and meats that Joan still isn’t sure where the meat is from let alone what meat it even is. The war boys give the V8 salute, a gesture Joan has slowly begun to get use to since becoming de facto “Queen” of the Citadel. 

Joan enjoys her meal quietly thinking of her milk mothers, as in her mind they were hers. She gave them the task to walk around more, of course with guards for protection, and even reading books Joan brings them to share and improve their milking process. A few of them know how to read and the ones who don’t just listen. Joan wanted to give them lessons but Joe warned against it. Rather than disobeying her husband and Lord, Joan obliged. 

Small footsteps crept behind her, and Joan turns to see Beth standing there, wide eyed and looking very hungry.

“Can I have?” she asks Joan pointing to her plate.

“I had them send away yours because you told me you weren’t hungry,” Joan’s voice was harsh like a mother, like the mother she would soon be.

“But I now hungry,” Beth whined. Joan rolls her eyes and hands the girl her half-eaten plate, “Here Beth.” 

Beth happily takes the plate and runs back to her bed.

Miss Giddy chuckles, “Already mothering it seems.”

“I was a mother before, you know that,” Joan replies as she slowly rises from her chair. She turns back to the stacks of books sprawled in the common area. She searches through them thinking of what the milk mothers might like to read.

“Do you have any suggestions Miss Giddy? The Milk Mothers already went through the five books I gave them last time.”

Miss Giddy walks over and quickly sweeps up a book and hands it Joan.

“This is a good one. Might keep them preoccupied for longer than a week.”

Joan glances at the title, “Twilight?”

“It’s about the old world, schooling, social groups, and vampires.”

“Vampires? What are those?”

“Blood-sucking night creatures but not to worry the girl in the story falls in love with one. There are three more laying around somewhere. I’ll help you search for them so after they finish with this one you can give them the sequels.”

Joan is skeptical, “Maybe we shouldn’t give them something that will stress their bodies. It might sour the milk.”

“Nonsense! They’ll love it! Give it a chance and you’ll see that I’m right.”

Joan thumbs through the pages of the book, seeing if there are any tears or missing pages.

“Do we have more than one copy? They don’t like to share at times.”

Miss Giddy shakes her head, “So far as I know there’s only one.”

It’ll have to do, Joan thought. She searches through more books and picks three easy ones, mostly with pictures and large printed words, hoping the smarter women might to teach the illiterate ones. It’s usually after lunch that Furiosa comes for Joan and escorts her to the Milk Mother’s chamber. Joan paces the common area, holding the books under her arm.   
“You should sit, Joan. Its not healthy for you or the baby,” Miss Giddy replies. Her concern for Joan wasn’t misplaced, it was genuine and Joan knew this or else she might have snapped at the old History Woman. 

“I have too much nervous energy. I can’t just sit.” 

And with that said the vault door opens and Furiosa steps forward. 

“Let’s go Joan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been active recently. I had just moved back from Korea, started working full time, and now I moved again and I'm a full time graduate student.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and review! Thank you!


End file.
